1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly to a driving device for driving tubular members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical adjustable wrenches are provided for driving the tubular members. However, the tubular members will normally be deformed or damaged by the wrenches after driven by the wrenches.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviated the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tubular member driving devices.